The Malevolent One
by Ponythekidrs
Summary: Mal's back, and he wants revenge. Revenge against who? Hmm... Alejandro, for exposing him. Duncan, for recognizing him. Mike, for trying to hold him back. And Zoey, for being the one thing who could call Mike back to reality. OC's now closed. Rated T for violence and cussing. Takes place after TDAS but before TDPI, even after it airs.
1. Prologue (or something)

**HELLO CRAZY PEOPLE! I am Ponythekidrs, and I'm here for my first fanfiction! *squeeeee***

**What's that? I already have posted a bunch of fanfics but forgot to update them for a month and a half? *unsquee***

**Well, this is my first Total Drama fanfiction, so. Yeah. Please enjoy! *runs away from my other fiction's fans who are pissed for me not updating and doing this instead* (yelling) THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER ALL STARS, IF YOU DIDN'T READ THE DESCRIPTION!**

* * *

Mike wandered alone, on the landscape of his brain, for what felt like the millionth time.

"Hello?" he called. He was met with nothing but his calls echoed back at him.

Sighing, he shuffled to the ruins of the tower, resolutely flipping over every last piece of rubble. What was he doing?

He was searching for a trace of his personalities... or rather, his friends.

Grunting, he turned over a huge chunk of rock. He smiled. It was a deformed yet still recognizable fragment of the tower. This particular boulder was in the shape of Mal's head. Ruefully, Mike recalled the season where Mal resurfaced and tried to kill almost everyone he ever had as a friend - except, of course, the lucky few who were able to evade coming back for another season of the dreaded show called Total Drama, or those who had been eliminated in the first few episodes.

Hours passed. When Mike finally rose up from inspecting a tiny piece of debris, he was forced to, as he had done every day since that fateful moment, give up for the day. He knew it was a futile task, as it had been almost a year, but he refused to give up hope. Refused to admit that no matter what he was able to do, they wouldn't come back.

"Chester?" Mike cried. "Svetlana, Vito, Manitoba? Is anyone there?" As before, his pleas echoed through the desolate plain.

Mike lowered his head. "Even Mal would be welcome..." As he turned to leave, a hand gripped his shoulder.

"Going somewhere?" Mal smirked.

"You're alive!" Mike cheered. "Are the others still here too?" he added eagerly.

"You seem to misunderstand," Mal said in a bored tone. "My intentions here AREN'T peaceful... AT ALL."

A blinding flash illuminated the ruined tower. When Mike could open his eyes again, he found himself strapped to the very same boulder that caught his attention earlier. Only this time, his whole body was chained down. Mal was gone, but a mirror rose in front of Mike.

"I've been waiting a year..." Mal moaned. " A WHOLE YEAR... but now I will get my revenge. They will all regret trying to stop me... and none of YOUR little tricks will get you out of here now. You've gotten stronger and wiser? Well, SO HAVE I!" The mirror sank back into the ground.

"Um... the others?" Mike asked pathetically.

Mal's voice seemed to come from all around the landscape now. "Does wittle Mike need to snap back to reality? Well. I'm the only one who survived... This time, you're on your own. Farewell, Mike," he said scornfully. "And by the way, thanks for letting me out." He was gone.

Mike's eyes widened in fear. "Oh no. Nononononono. ZOOOOOOOEY!"

* * *

**If you were wondering if Mike was calling for Zoey like a little kid cries for Mama, then haha no. He's concerned about her safety, guys...**

**Anyway, please R&R and I'm sorry if this story's idea is cliche, I was bored... :D**

**Flames about Mike or Mal being terrible characters... will be used so I can light a fireplace and eat marshmallows. Yup.**

**OOH! OC's REQUESTED! So, please log down...**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**And yeah. See ya!**


	2. Suspense!

**HEY HEY HEY, STAY OUTTA MY SHED! Kidding. (I do dis a lot...) Okay, so I got the characters for OC's, there were so many and oh trust me, I wanted to use all of them (unfortunately I have no idea how I'd be able to make storylines for all of them). So I used a random stuff picker so my choices wouldn't be biased, so (drumroll please... waits a second) YOU'RE NOT DRUMROLLING! (pause) Okay, fine. The lucky winners are ThatOneMudkip with Crystal, spider-kidd with Kayla, Madame Rodoshe with Dextin, totaldramadramadrama with Ebony, and shinxshinx1595 with Diamond. The rest of you, sorry... I try to please everyone, but this is the first time I ever got so many OC's on a story. ANYWAY! TO ZE STORY! (runs away from angry Svetlana cause I copied her accent)**

* * *

_Somewhere, not too far away..._

Deep in the forest, there lived a young 17-year-old girl. Short for her age, somewhat removed from society, and able to talk to animals, her name was Dawn. Right now, she was meditating on the platform in front of her flimsy tree house. Quiet and serene, her night was going splendidly until she stirred from her sitting position and her eyes flew open.

"Oh no!" she shrieked, then winced as the animals in the forest woke up due to her loud outburst. A grizzly bear in particular looked over at the normally peaceful girl. "Sorry," she whispered.

Dawn rushed to her makeshift desk, pulled up a pencil (made of recycled wood products, of course) and scrawled out a message on three sheets of recycled paper. She called forward three of her messenger doves, who cooed irritably for being roused at this inconvenient hour.

"I'm sorry," Dawn said softly. "I know how inconvenient this is, but I was hoping you could take these letters to Duncan, Scott, and B." The doves cooed, took the letters, and flew off.

"Now for a more personal message," mumbled Dawn. Grabbing another sheet of paper, she again wrote a quick - but longer than the first three - letter. This time, she took the letter and brought it to the fastest dove she knew, Feathers. Gently stroking him until he woke up, Dawn cast a quick glance at the setting moon. Finally, Feathers blinked his sleepy eyes.

"Feathers, I know this isn't a good time for you..." Dawn began, but was interrupted by a grouchy coo. "I know, but please, this is urgent!" Letting out the dove equivalent of a sigh, he held out his leg to take the message. Soon enough, he too was streaking to a different direction as the first rays of the rising sun graced the sky. In her head, Dawn made a silent wish.

_Please, let her get the letter soon..._

* * *

Alejandro yawned and got out of bed. His parents were out on yet another diplomatic mission, and Jose was out wooing his seventeen-plus girlfriends. (He had bragged about this over dinner the previous night, infuriating Alejandro.) So, essentially he had the whole house to himself. _Maybe I'll call Heather_, he thought groggily. Since the end of the All-Stars season, he and Heather had gotten into a serious relationship, seeing as they wouldn't be competing for a million dollars anytime soon. His day brightened by this fact, he grinned and walked into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

He had just settled down for breakfast when the doorbell rang. Odd. It was 7 am.

Sauntering over to the door, Alejandro opened it to see Mike. "Hola, amigo, what brings you here? You look terrible," he added, noting the dark circles under his eyes. He froze. This was familiar...

"Let me in, peon," Mike? growled. "Or I'll tear you limb from limb." Alejandro opened the door further, eyeing Mike? suspiciously the whole time.

"Mal." Alejandro said evenly. "What do you want? Make it quick."

Mal grinned. "Someone's a little crabby today."

"Hurry up or I'll toss you out the door," Alejandro threatened.

Dropping his nonchalant (or as much nonchalance as he could manage) act, Mal got down to business. "I'm going for revenge and you WILL help me."

Alejandro smiled lazily. "Or else? Surely it can't be worse than breaking my wrists," he said, raising his perfectly waxed eyebrows in mock horror.

Mal snarled. "Or else I'll hurt that girl you like." Seeing Alejandro's face turn white, he added mildly, "I see I've struck a nerve."

"Don't you dare hurt Heather, or I'll- I'll-"

"Stutter at me? Oh my, I'm so terrified." Mal rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'll do your little vendetta, but keep away from Heather!" Alejandro said, trying to make sure his voice didn't tremble.

Mal grinned. "Until next time, AL..." He strolled out the door, whistling.

Alejandro put his head in his hands. _What have I done?_

Unbeknownst to him, a dark, shadowy figure slipped out a bush, now knowing the full contents of the conversation.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! Don't worry, that figure isn't harmful... OR IS IT?! Don't expect such quick chapters next time, I wanted to do this so much that I did. Flames will be used to roast the offender while Izzy dances a sacrificial dance around them. Just kidding...  
**

**Izzy: SO TEMPTING!**

**Me: No. (drags her far away from the fire)**

**That's all for today, see ya!**


	3. OC'S YAY!

**I'M BACK PEOPLES! No, I will not update every day but I felt like updating and so I updated. I only own my storyline, and my OC. Speaking of which... OC's IN THIS CHAPTER! So. Let's do dis thing.**

* * *

A group of six girls and a boy were lounging around in a room. The boy, though surrounded by girls, didn't seem to be very uncomfortable in their presence, instead tinkering with a small metallic box. A phone's insistent ringtone pierced the stillness. A girl with brown hair dyed purple at the tips with brown eyes and glasses groaned and picked it up.

"Hello, Krystal here, wait... what?" She paused while the person on the other line said something. Her eyes turned huge, then narrowed in fury.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, I CAN'T BE ON THE SHOW?!" Krystal **(A/N: Yes, she's my OC. Don't freak out, Mudkip.) **screeched.

"Look," the producer on the phone sighed. "Pahkitew Island already has the whole cast, and your yelling doesn't help at all! If you want to be an unpaid intern" - Krystal snorted - "Okay, I guess not. But, maybe in a couple of years, okay?"

"NO WAY IN HECK!" Krystal exploded. "Your stupid application form calls for me to be sixteen in the year to participate in that season! WHEN THE NEXT SEASON WITH NEW CONTESTANTS FILMS, I'LL BE EIGHTEEN! I can't be on the damn show if I'm eighteen... I'M SIXTEEN _NOW_!"

The producer continued, "There's a reason why we aren't letting over-sixteens on the show. We don't want extra people like Blaineley-slash-Mildred on the show, they don't generate very good ratings..."

Krystal sat up and glared at the wall. "I'm gonna sue your company. I at least want a cameo."

"You and what army?"

"Hmm... I'm the head of over 1,000 subscribers on ViewTube, all devoted to the show Total Drama. I also have the support of a couple of the contestants who live on my block. And," she paused, savoring the moment, then said, "I have Courtney."

"That's nice, kid. Now get out of my hair and go do some kid stuff. Go outside. Have fun. Play Flappy Beaks. I don't care, just leave grown up stuff to the grown ups."

"I GIVE UP TRYING TO REASON WITH YOU!" Krystal screamed. She hit the 'Off' button.

"What's up?" a girl with green eyes and blonde hair asked.

"I got rejected for Total Drama, Ebony," Krystal growled. "I hate those producers."

"Well, we could get internships!" a dark brown, curly-haired green eyed girl interjected.

"Kayla, are you kidding me?" Krystal said in disbelief. "You know how bad those poor interns are treated!"

"Oh no, the poor interns," a dark haired, brown-eyed girl with messy blue bangs snarked.

Krystal rolled her eyes. "CRYSTAL!"

"What?"

"Can you please feel some sympathy for the way they're mistreated? I'm not even sure why they signed up, the only thing they gain from the show is never to be an intern there."

"But, Kryssi -"

"Just drop it," the last girl groaned. She had blue hair with yellow highlights and yellow eyes. Like, golden yellow. "I got rejected too. Said they had ONE MPD guy, what's the need for two? They also conveniently forgot that Mike was CURED."

"Diamond..."

"Hey, guys!" the boy yelled. "Dextroid came back and he's recorded a video! It's of AL!" Indeed, the dark figure had come back and was standing in front of the boy. In the light, it was revealed to be a robot.

Immediately he held everyone's attention - but in mixed ways.

"You did WHAT now?" Kayla yelled. "You stalker!"

"Hey, maybe he heard something interesting," Ebony pointed out.

Diamond's eyes flashed red, never a good sign. Suddenly, she was Sora, the Japanese demon who was one of her personalities. "WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP AND LET HIM PLAY THE VIDEO?!" She took a deep breath and returned to normal. "Okay I'm fine."

"She raises a good point," Crystal nodded. "Come on, Dextin, let's see the video."

Dextin plugged a USB cord from Dextroid and plugged it into Krystal's laptop. The video began to roll.

After it was over, Ebony gasped. "MAL'S BACK?! HOLY CRUD!"

Diamond, too, looked horrified. "But Mal's the most dangerous person ever to appear on Total Drama! I mean, sure he was a horrible antagonist - as in, 'damn, he sucked as an antagonist' - but he tried to kill most of the contestants on the show!"

"Well, you know what this means..." Kayla looked at each of them in turn. "The world needs to know... that HE'S back."

* * *

***ahem* Okay, Krystal belongs to me, Diamond and her personalities belong to shinxshinx1595, Crystal belongs to That one Mudkip, Kayla belongs to spider-kidd, Dextin belongs to Madame Rodoshe, and Ebony belongs to totaldramadramadrama. Please R&R! Flames will be used to roast the offender over them while Izzy dances a sacrificial dance. At this point you should know that I told Izzy not to but she probably will anyway. Oh, and if someone can find a sufficiently scary Mal picture to put as the cover, I'd really appreciate it! Shoot me the link, okay? That's all for now, see ya!**


	4. SHIPPINGS!

**I ZE GREAT PONY AM BACK! With another chapter, too. I own nothing besides the storyline and my OC's. Kudos to TDSuperFan for the awesome cover, or at least for telling me about it. LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED.**

* * *

He was in a jail cell when it happened. A dove flew in between the bars that served as a window to the outdoors. Not that there was much to see, of course. It WAS a government-funded prison center.

"Hey there, little bird," Duncan smiled. After realizing how much trouble insisting to be 'bad' got him into last season, he made more of an effort to be nice to people. Unfortunately, this backfired and he became the victim rather than the participant of a LOT of bullying. Now he was only kind when no one (who would judge, anyway) was looking.

The dove stuck its foot out to show a small message tied to its leg. Noting the care that the letter was tied so that it wouldn't be hurt, Duncan figured that Dawn was the one who sent the bird. Even though they'd never met, he had heard a lot about her. Quickly skimming the brief message, he felt his face turn white with fear. Mal... had been triggered? AGAIN?!

"Shit, the world needs to know!" he yelled, startling the bird. "How can I be stuck in this jail cell while stuff happens?!" He glanced at the calendar he had tacked to the wall. It showed that there was a year left until his release. By then it would be too late.

He heard the sound of footsteps coming closer to his cell. He groaned. Probably just the guard coming to check on him.

"What do you want?!" he yelled at the door. The one-way glass that made up the door had a conveniently placed slot that could be opened when a visitor came in opened now, revealing a set of brown eyes.

"I'm here to bail you out, Duncan."

He swore.

The person smirked.

"Miss me?" asked Courtney.

* * *

**I like suspense. Don't blame me. I don't actually ship Duncney, or Gwuncan for that matter. Now, I present to you the first of many... RANDOM QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER! The title is self explanatory! So today's question is...**

**Which do YOU like better, Duncney, Gwuncan, Gwourtney (GwenxCourtney :3) or none?**

**Personally, I ship Gwourtney... NO ONE CAN CONVINCE ME OTHERWISE. XD Okay, back to the drill. R&R, flames used for sacrifice by Izzy, and if you have any ideas for what should happen next, PM me! TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! WOOO! Yeah, this'll likely never happen in the future. See ya!**


	5. THE PENCIL GOD

**Guys... 791 views in this month only... AND I PUBLISHED THIS ONLY LIKE 5 DAYS AGO! *spits out nonexistent hot cocoa* (If you read my other fanfiction Secrets, you'll get that gag, but I'm pretty sure y'all didn't cuz that's Minecraft and this is Total Drama) BUT GUYS, THIS IS AMAZING! Thanks for the 28 reviews, 6 favorites, and 8 follows! *throws cotton candy everywhere... no, literally freaking EVERYWHERE* Okay, now for the story!**

* * *

"WHAT?!" Cody yelled, banging his fist on the table. "Mal, the psychotic evil personality with anger issues... is BACK?!"

"Shh!" Sam hissed. Or rather, Dakota did the hissing. The three were exchanging news at the local McRonald's restaurant. He looked around nervously. "We don't want too many people getting wind of this!" He motioned to the gaggle of fangirls who had set up shop behind Cody, giggling as Sam pointed them out. Thankfully for Cody, Sierra was not among them.

"Where'd you even learn this from anyway?" Cody asked. "I kinda hope it's not some Mike stalker."

"No, I heard it from B, who heard it from Dawn," Sam explained. "She is a master at predicting."

"I noticed," said Noah, sliding his food tray next to Cody, who blushed and scooted to make room for him. "So, the Pencil God is back."

Cody erupted into laughter, while Dakota sat confused. "Who Pencil God?"

"It's just something I read online," Noah said casually. "Fans thought it stupid that Mal-slash-Mike had such skinny arms yet was still able to break Al's wrist. A fan was annoying a role-player with the name." All four were now roaring with laughter, but abruptly stopped when Mal himself approached the table, disguised as Mike.

"Find it funny, do you?" Mal snarled.

"Oh no, is the pencil god going to hurt me?" Noah mocked. "I'd hate to end up like poor Al!"

Something seemed to spark in Mal's eyes. "You're going first," he growled, then shoved open the doors and walked away from the eating establishment.

There was silence in the little group as they absorbed what just happened. Finally, Cody said, "Noah... that was dangerous. I mean, sure, he got burned but he's a psycho killer, remember?"

"Me think you no want him as enemy," Dakota warned.

"He said 'first to go'..." Sam mused. "Crap! He wants to take over the world! We have to tell the others!"

"Of what, the imminent threat of the pencil god?" Noah snorted.

Cody lost it. "LOOK, IT'S YOUR HIDE WE'RE TRYING TO SAVE HERE! IF YOU WANT TO LIVE, AT LEAST BE HELPFUL AND STOP SNARKING FOR 5 FREAKING SECONDS!" He stopped and panted for air.

Sam and Dakota were cowering under shelters made of chairs and tables. Sam spoke up. "Maybe... a little rough?" The joint had been deserted, even by the employees.

Noah turned to Cody. A tinge of approval lingered in his otherwise monotonous voice as he said, "There's hope for you yet, Cody."

* * *

**If I got the character's personalities kinda wrong, I apologize. I actually have never watched much of Total Drama besides TDAS is the only season I watched, unless random bits of TDI, TDA, and TDWT count. So. R&R, PM ideas, flames for sacrifice, et cetera et cetera. ****Question is:**

**Which of Mike's personalities are your favorite?**

**Yeah. See ya!**


	6. Aleheather

**NEW CHAPTER WOOOOOO! All right, these chapters don't actually take that long to type so I might post one every day or something. OR SOMETHING!**

* * *

The doorbell rang again. Alejandro froze up. _He's back already?_

He peeked out the window. Nope, just Heather. Phew.

"Hola, mi amor. Is there something you needed?" he asked politely.

"Hi Alejandro, could I stay over here for a while?" Heather asked.

He raised his eyebrows. "It's not like you to be so kind, chica."

Heather groaned. "Look, Al, my mom kicked me out of the house cuz I made my brother give me his ice cream. Now let me in."

"Was it good ice cream?"

"No, not really." She smiled. Alejandro let her in... but a low voice cut through the air.

"Aww, am I intruding on a moment?" Mal smirked. "A shame, I guess I'll just wait until you're done here."

"Mal." Alejandro's voice was cold. "Go away, I'm comforting my girlfriend."

"'Go away, I'm comforting my girlfriend,'" Mal sneered. "How sad. I thought we had a deal? Surely you haven't forgotten it that fast, peon..."

"You did WHAT?!" Heather screamed indignantly, putting the pieces together. "You're collaborating with the most murderous person, even more than CHRIS, goddammit, and you expect ME to be okay with it?!"

Alejandro started to panic. "No, Heather, it's not like that! You see" -

"I DON'T CARE!" Heather cried. "He tried to kill me, or become a mutant like that freak Dakota, he was going to throw me into that toxic moat, you saw it too! I knew you were a manipulative yet extremely handsome jerk, and that's what made me fall in love with you!" At this point she was hyperventilating.

"Chica, you don't understand!"

"Then I don't want to understand! All I know is that you're hanging with a guy who tried to kill everyone and even _planned_ to meet with him! That's it!" She wrenched herself out of Alejandro's arms. "I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU!" She ran away crying.

"Heather..." Alejandro moaned. He became aware of someone clearing his throat.

"Well, well, well..." Mal said quietly. "Now that SHE'S out of the way, we can get down to business. I have a task for you..."

Mal began to talk, but Alejandro wasn't listening. He cast a glance toward the direction Heather ran off. She was long gone.

_One day, mi amor. One day I'll tell you the truth._

* * *

**That's all. You know the usual if you've read that far. Question of the day is:**

**WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE CHAPTER SO FAR AND WHY?!**

**Izzy: I'm sacrificing Krystal!**

**Me: That's nice- wait, WHAT?!**

**Krystal: (strung over fire) Help!**

**Me: Oh god! (runs to try rescue Krystal) *yelling over shoulder* THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS IF YOU FLAME ME! I'M PONY AND SEE YA!**


	7. New POV

**Let's do dis. I got nothing to say today.**

* * *

Zoey was chilling in her retro-style bedroom (duh!) when a dove flew into her window.

"Hi Feathers!" she called. Opening up the scroll tied to his leg, she scanned it. Her face betrayed no expression. She glanced at the wall. The only modern thing in her room was a scrapbook. It held pictures of her and Mike's time on Total Drama - through ROTI and All-Stars.

This was all the things they had done to defeat Mal, and when they thought he was gone, did he just stay dead and let them live out their lives? Did Cam, Al, Courtney, Gwen and Scott suffer through everything on the show for nothing?

Quietly, Zoey rummaged through her drawers and pulled out the old Commando Zoey gear. Tying her headband around her head, she whispered, "It is ON, Mal."

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness, I wrote this in 7 minutes. Because of this I have no question. Bye!**


	8. THE MOMENT! (not really)

**Hey guys, I'm back! Now, I noticed a lot of you people saying stuff about The Pencil God. In fact, that was taken from a REAL online conversation with a REAL fan with a REAL roleplayer. The link is for YouTube, and so here it is: /channel/UCMAnv1ST2TB-auGdDan85bA/discussion Look for TheLadybug177's post (it's a little far down) and look for me, Ponythekidrs, and Wolvesofbeyond Aj posting rapid fire pencil godliness at Mal. Don't use the nickname on him, though, we're kinda in a trolling alliance. Madame Rodoshe will be really happy when she reads dis chapter. I own nothing! XDDD Let's go.**

* * *

_5:47 a.m., next day_

Valanie was an ordinary girl - pretty, kind, and really into fashion. Oh, and she knows karate. Kicking the last pieces of debris she was practicing on, she prepared to get home before the sun rose and everyone noticed that she was missing.

She spotted a familiar sight, Mike. He usually wandered around the neighborhood, but not so early in the morning. As she got closer, she gasped. That wasn't Mike, that was Mal! And was that a knife he was holding, while hanging around Noah's house?!

Running swiftly, she ran up and kicked Mal in the head. No sooner had she landed then his hand gripped her wrist tightly.

"You DARED to kick me, Mal, in the HEAD?!" he growled angrily. "You'll pay for this..."

"Oh yeah?" Valanie asked smugly. "Well, you decided to mess with the wrong girl." She kneed him in the kiwis.

Mal gasped and momentarily shifted into Mike. "HELP!" he yelled, then shifted back to Mal.

"That peon, I'll punish him later..." Mal muttered. "Now back to that insolent"- Valanie was gone. "Where'd she go?!"

Dawn was breaking. Cursing, Mal dropped the knife and ran back to his house.

Valanie, who had been hidden in the trees, jumped out after she was sure Mal had gone home. Sprinting in the opposite direction, she was focused on only one thing...

Dextin had that video of Alejandro and Mal. If the world wasn't to come to ruin, he would have to post it.

* * *

**Valanie belongs to Madame Rodoshe - I know you've been waiting for this moment for a looong time. Question of the day is:**

**DID YOU CHECK OUT THE PENCIL GOD THING?! (lol)**

**You know the usual - R&R, PM ideas, and any flames will be used to sacrifice the offender.**

**Krystal: (sizzling) I'm. Safe. To a point, anyway...**

**Me: Bad Izzy! She didn't flame the story!**

**Izzy: But - but it was so tempting!**

**Me: Go sacrifice someone else!**

**Izzy: (starts chasing Owen)**

**Owen: It's okay I'm used to this!**

**See ya!**


	9. Secrets Withheld

**Sorry I didn't post yesterday, my Internet was being crappy and wouldn't load the page. WATCH OUT, THIS CHAPTER IS SHIPPY! :D Here we go!**

* * *

_Back in the day before, people!_

"COURTNEY?!" Duncan protested. "What the fuck are you doing here?!"

"I'm here to bail you out," Courtney replied cooly. "Let's go."

"Why is it so easy?" Duncan complained. "I'd expect you'd want something in return, it's not like you'd do it out of the goodness of your heart..."

Courtney scowled, then her expression cleared. "We need to get back together. Turns out, the producers paid Gwen to wreck our relationship... I don't blame her, pretty much anyone on the show would do that except maybe those people who are all for friendship... wait, Gwen's one of them!" She facepalmed. "But yeah, my price is that we need to hook up again."

"Do you seriously think I'd do this whole fucking romance business again?" Duncan asked incredulously. "My life was ruined because of all the drama that happened after Gwen and I started going out."

She smirked. "Well, I guess you could stay here and rot while Mal kills everyone if you want..."

"How do you know about - I mean, why would you say that?" Duncan cringed, knowing that he just confirmed the fact.

"I have my ways. Now, how about that kiss?"

"No one said anything about kisses!"

Courtney raised her eyebrows.

Duncan groaned and kissed her. After all these years without her lips to comfort him had stressed him out, even if he didn't know it. But there was one little memory, no more than a fragment, really, that spoiled the moment.

After the kiss, which seemed so long and so short at the same time, Courtney smiled and got up.

"I guess I'll go bail you now," she said. She walked out the door.

Duncan sighed. If only going back to date Courtney could be so easy, when they were both hiding secrets from one another.

* * *

**Question of the day is:**

**WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE TD FANFICTION BESIDES THIS ONE?! (Really! Don't be a suck-up!)**

**That's all for now! See ya!**

**UPDATE: I know there are Mal roleplayers who comment on this story and say that I suck. I understand that this is part of the roleplaying business, but kindly refrain from saying these things about my writing. I usually only get like 15 minutes a day to update, and that's technically me doing homework so my teacher doesn't get suspicious from me staying on the problem "How many people made 6 flowerpots?" (the answer is 5, btw) for 15 minutes. I know this is kinda wrong for me to do, but...**

**IZZY, SACRIFICE MAL! Not the roleplayers, just Mal in the story.**

**Mal: You can't do that! I'm the villain and pretty much this whole story was created for me to rule!**

**Me: WATCH ME!**

**Izzy: SACRIFICE! (runs toward Mal who runs away screaming like a little girl)**

**Okay, now I'm out for today. See ya for real!**


	10. DRAMATIC!

**I own nothing! Cussing and character deaths in this chapter! But anyway, this is a huge chapter for me! Like this is where the story starts to get huge and dramatic and crap! And you'll all hate me by the end of it!**

**Everyone: WHAAAAAAT?!**

**Me: Eheheheh... READ THE STORY! *pushes people's faces into their computer screens***

* * *

Dawn ran through the woods, the branches clawing at her hair. She didn't stop. Didn't care about teleporting or levitation.

All she knew was that one of her precious friends was in danger, and that she had to get there fast.

* * *

_In a dark alleyway..._

"N-noah?" Alejandro asked shakily.

"Oh, look, it's the eel," Noah replied calmly. "Is there something you needed?"

"A-amigo, nothing personal, okay?" Al held up a knife.

Noah's eyes widened. "Holy. Shit." He turned and tried to run, but a certain malicious persona stopped him.

"Wow, AL, you've gone soft," Mal purred. He glanced at Noah and grinned, holding up his own knife. He grasped the front of Noah's sweater vest. "Bye bye," he smiled, slitting Noah's throat in one smooth motion. Letting go of Noah's corpse and taking no notice as it crumpled to the ground, Mal glared at Alejandro.

"Peon, go do what I told you to do, unless you want to go the same way as the sarcastic dimwit over here," he growled.

Al meeped, grabbed the body, and melted away into the shadows.

* * *

"Cody?"

He cringed. It was Sierra again.

"Cody? Where are you?!"

He decided to stay in the trash bin that he had dove into to try and escape the fangirl.

"Seriously, Cody! It's important!"

_More important than a picture of me sleeping? _Cody thought, disgusted. _Not likely._

"I'm going to call your mother!"

Well, THAT was a threat. His mom had been delighted when she found out that her son had a fan following. The last time Cody had tried to evade Sierra, his mom had scolded him for not appreciating others' ideas.

"Yes?" he finally called. The trash can's lid opened and Sierra looked in.

"Codykins! I'm so glad I found you and that- that-" She burst into tears.

"That...?" Cody questioned cautiously.

"That... you weren't dead like-"

"Oh my god." Cody's eyes widened. "Not..."

Sierra nodded.

"Show me," Cody said gravely.

Sierra led him through the sprawling residential area, until they reached the graffitied wall. No one knew why it was constructed, but it was 10 feet high and the same length wide. Over the years, teenagers (mostly Duncan, come to think of it) had sprayed designs and pictures on it. The wall usually was a place of gathering since it was so conspicuous, but now there was a huge crowd of camera people gathered around the base.

Cody pushed through the mass. Finally elbowing aside a news reporter, he looked up and gasped.

"Oh my god," he said again.

Noah was hanging from some chains that seemed to have been newly erected at the top of the wall. He was most certainly dead.

Cody just stood and stared. Sierra watched Cody sadly. She didn't know Noah too well, but she knew that he had meant a lot to her Codykins. Gently, she placed her arm around him and led him away.

* * *

_Hours later, but not many..._

The six friends (and one robotic dog) approached the huge wall. Silently, they observed the limp body hanging from the chains. Finally, Ebony broke the silence.

"Well. That's just... fuck."

"Yeah," Dextin agreed. His spiky brown hair seemed even more so than usual. "I mean, who'd do that? His only fault was being too sarcastic!" They stood in silence again.

"We know who to blame, though," Krystal sighed.

"Oh no," Kayla laughed deliriously. "Not this Mal stuff again."

"Why shouldn't it be Mal who did it?" Crystal pointed out. "You saw all the evidence in that video Dextroid recorded."

"Because- because it just can't!" Kayla burst out. "You saw the finale, Mal was destroyed!" She looked desperately around the cluster, searching each face for a hint of support.

"You're just nervous that The Malevolent One is back," a voice said, not unkindly. The six (seven, counting the dog) whipped around to face Dawn. Kayla's face turned scarlet and Dawn sighed. "I just don't know why no one likes me reading their mind."

"You SHOULDN'T read their minds anyway!" Kayla sputtered. "That's like invading privacy, freak!"

Dawn flushed and started spitting out private information. "Well, you're the one who wore pink frills and dresses during kindergarten, had a crush on the most unpopular boy in the grade, cried because-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" roared Kayla, and she lunged for Dawn, who easily dodged. Snarling, she prepared for another pounce-

"STOP!" Ebony screamed, and they froze in mid-fight. "We don't need to fight, god damn- Look, we were all scared frickin shitless last time..." She trailed off, and the teens had a collective flashback to the time that seemed like Mal was going to win Total Drama All-Stars.

Of course, Mike lived in their neighborhood, so what was to stop Mal from terrorizing the residents? It came as a great relief to them when Mike regained control and vanquished Mal once and for all.

Diamond, who was quiet the whole time, finally spoke up. "Dextin, you know what you need to do."

Dextin was caught off guard. "...What?"

"Post that video of Al and Mal on the internet. You still do have that super popular ViewTube account, right?"

"What, TDPoketBeasts860? Yeah, but why- oh."

"Innocent people are dying. Mal must be stopped."

"Hey guys!" Krystal yelled. "Look at this!"

"What, the graffiti?" Crystal yelled back. "Not interested!"

"No, but look, it's different!"

They scrambled over to the back of the wall, where Kryssi was standing.

"'Do you regret calling me Pencil God?'" Kayla read aloud. "Wait, Noah would call who Pencil God?"

Krystal was whistling innocently until Dawn slapped her. "Ow! Okay, fine, I started the nickname 'Pencil God' for Mal. Or at least I helped with it. But don't go thinking that it's my fault Noah's dead because of a stupid nickname!"

"Nah," Crystal said nonchalantly. "I would call him 'Pencil God' too."

"Okay, Robopup!" Dextin commanded, addressing the robotic dog. "Tell Dextroid to upload the video, okay?" The dog barked and sped off.

"And now," Ebony said, "we wait."

* * *

**Longest. Chapter. EVER. Question ****of the day is:**

**WOULD YOU HAVE CALLED MAL 'PENCIL GOD' TO HIS FACE, EVEN WITH THE FEAR OF DEATH AND ALL THAT JAZZ?**

**I would, it would be worth it a thousand times over. So, R&R, PM ideas, and the sacrificial flames! Yes, Mal survived them but it doesn't show that he was sacrificed in the story because that exists on a separate plane of existence. Constructive criticism appreciated, which is to say that you point out any problems you have with my writing as long as you actually have a problem with it. Anything about just saying I suck without a legitimate reason will be ignored. Anything about why did I kill off Noah will also be ignored.**

**Noah: I'm an angel!**

**Me: No you're not, go sit in the corner!**

**See ya!**


	11. No comment

**I'm back and ready to write a filler chapter! Nah. Well... I own nothing! Except Kryssi!**

**Kryssi: What.**

**Me: You're a figment of my imagination... XD**

**Kryssi: MY WHOLE LIFE HAS BEEN A LIE! *bangs head on table* Beer please...**

**Me: You're fifteen, Kryssi.**

**Kryssi: *bangs head on table again***

* * *

Dextin was staring at his computer. The screen was at a page that said, "The True Story of Noah's Death Part 1." It was the video of Mal and Alejandro starting the alliance. Slowly he tapped the refresh button over and over, watching the views scale up. Five hundred. A thousand. A hundred thousand. A million. Comments began to spam the comment box. "Al killed Noah?" "Wait, Mal's back?" "Are you freaking kidding me? This is a boatload of crap." "Aww, how sweet that Alejandro's defending Heather!"

He realized he was throwing his life away, that Mal would surely target him next. He didn't care. As long as people who were truly innocent weren't killed, it would be okay. Taking a deep breath, he posted a second video. This one was part 2. It showed why Noah was killed and the graffiti on the back of the wall. Thank god one of the Cody fangirls had her phone out and he was able to get the video from her for... a fairly reasonable price.

He watched the views scale up on that one too. He just hoped that he would be able to get everything out before Mal tracked him down. His heartbeats were numbered as far as he was concerned.

Also, apparently TDPoketBeast860 now has 1 million subs because of all the concerned people who're worried about their welfare. Dextin smiled ruefully. These people, who Mal never heard of, are worried that he may track them down to kill. How pathetically intriguing.

He checked his FootBook account. Sure enough, his posts about Mal had thousands of likes. He posted a reminder now. "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure Mal hasn't heard of most of you people. You'll be fine." He leaned back, hoping that his time wouldn't be coming soon.

* * *

Beth was strolling down the street, going to Lindsay's house. Suddenly, a dark hand clapped onto her mouth, and she was dragged into a side street.

* * *

"Who is TDPoketBeast860?" Mal growled, addressing Beth.

"I-I don't know!" Beth whimpered. "I grew up on a farm, I don't know about social media or video games!"

Mal's eyes narrowed. "You're lying, peon."

Beth's face paled even more, if that was possible. "N-no! I actually d-don't know who TD whatever it was is!"

"Stop whining!" Mal snarled, and Beth stopped crying, but she still was shaking from head to toe. "Ugh, why did I even choose to interrogate you?"

"Y-yeah!" Beth said, still shuddering. "C-can I go now?"

"Fine."

She turned to leave, but another knife stopped her from leaving.

"On second thought, I changed my mind," Mal sneered, killing her. Instead of hanging her on the wall this time, though, he decided to leave her where she was. Waste of space.

* * *

**I'm sorry, I like this suspense. Should I change the genre of the story to Horror/Suspense instead of Adventure/Suspense? It doesn't seem like such an adventure to me. It seems like a movie where everyone is picked off one by one. Like Non-Stop! That new movie with the terrorist who told the air marshal that he's going to kill one person on the plane every twenty minutes unless he is paid an amount of money. No, I never watched it but I saw commercials. I guess the question is "should I change the genre, and to what?" See ya!**


	12. Persona showdown thing

**I guess I will end up changing the genre. This story is now a Horror/Suspense story. But, omigod, this is kinda fun to write. Call me messed up, I don't care.**

**Disclaimer: I've never owned the show until now, what makes you think I have alluva sudden?**

* * *

"Crap!" Diamond screeched. She had dropped a bowl of soup on her foot. Even worse, it was hot.

She could feel Sukai trying to come out due to her MPD. _Oh no you don't! _she screamed mentally.

Cursing, Diamond cleaned up the soup. That just about spoiled any plan she had of a homemade meal today. Casting a glance at a huge collection of cereals on the shelf, she groaned. Since cereal was starting to taste kinda bland, she didn't want to eat any more of it unless it was ABSOLUTELY FUCKING NECESSARY. _I guess I'll just go to Kryssi's house for dinner. Thank god her parents never complain about me being there._

She set out to Krystal's house. As the sun set, she basked in the warm glow, then accidentally strayed too close to a fateful alley. Mal dragged her into the alley.

Shaking her, he demanded, "Who is TDPoketBeast860?! TELL ME!"

Diamond gasped. Then her eyes turned black. Literally. When she spoke, her voice was lower and a lot more dangerous. "So, you're the 'Malevolent One' Diamond keeps comparing me to." Looking him over, she added in an undertone, "Not like you resemble one, emo boy."

Mal's eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"

Casually, the persona said, "Lady Dorlina, also known as your doom if you don't let go."

"Well, I'm the one with a weapon," Mal growled.

"I don't need a weapon." Dorlina smiled maliciously, and Mal slowly let go. "Thank you," she said without a hint of gratitude.

"I'm going to ask you again, who are you?" Mal asked suspiciously.

"Well, I am Dorlina, Lady Dorlina to you," she began, but Mal shook his head.

"Names mean nothing. I could be called Fluffle Puff and still be terrifying in the sense that I could kill anyone," Mal argued.

Dorlina rolled her eyes. "Fine, I am the personality of Diamond's that comes out spontaneously and has a taste for murder and bloodshed. I am more than capable of killing anyone who displeases me, and I don't just break toys," she sneered, watching Mal turn red with rage.

Trying to maintain his composure, Mal forced out, "Did your original tell you about what I'm planning to do?"

"Oh yes," Dorlina said, sounding bored and inspecting her fingernails. "Take over the world, use Al as your slave, killing contestants, blah blah blah. Now," she said, leaning toward Mal with a glint in her coal-black eye, "I do believe you'd need some help, instead of having the world run by a persona who says I could call him Fluffle Puff and breaks toys."

Mal frowned. "You mean you'd help me in return for ruling the world as well?"

"Of course not. I would help you in return for you helping me to get rid of the damn originals."

Mal hesitated, then said, "Deal. But do you know who TDPoketBeast860 is?"

Dorlina smiled, her eyes turning back to Diamond's shade of yellow. Only now, they were a little darker than they were before. "Yes, he's that idiot Dextin who lives down the street." She pointed.

"Fuck, he was there the whole time and I didn't notice?!" Mal groaned. Dorlina nodded, then grinned again.

"Until next time, Fluffle Puff..." She slipped away.

* * *

**Diamond and Dorlina belong to shinxshinx1595. Question of the day is!**

**DID YOU UNDERSTAND THE FLUFFLE PUFF PART? IF YOU DIDN'T I RECOMMEND WATCHING FLUFFYMIXER'S VIDEOS ON YOUTUBE.**

**You know the usual, see ya!**


	13. Filler

**People, stop asking for Mal vs Commando Zoey! Seriously, bugging me for it will NOT make it get any closer. I am saving that for the climax of the story and if you don't want this story to end so fast please stop. I apologize for the filler today, some IRL issues have gotten in the way and I might not be able to update as frequently as I would like but I needed to post something.**

**Disclaimer: Total Drama and its characters belong to Fresh TV.**

* * *

Mike struggled to throw off the chains holding him down. Even though it had been two days, he still couldn't get out of them. Finally exerting his last reserves of strength, he was forced to give up once again.

He glanced over at the rock holding him down. Mal's face seemed to be mocking him.

It would be easier to give up now, Mike realized.

But what would be worse?

To give up now, to lose all hope and take it easy, but watch your whole world crumble around you?

Or to keep going, face certain death, but with the prospect of hope that the enemy could be defeated?

So he kept trying.

* * *

**Don't you dare say anything about how this is a crappy excuse for a chapter, cuz I DON'T CARE OKAY?! I'm sorry if I seem a little touchy, but my parents have found out that my brother was playing video games when he was supposed to be working and they're going to install a program that monitors anything I do on my computer... and this is the only computer in the house. Since I've been writing on stolen time, this is a huge thing for me (in a bad way) so y'all are just going to have to bear with me. Question of the day: WHO IS YOUR FAVORITE TD CHARACTER AND WHY?**

**See ya!**


	14. MOAR FILLER!

**Okay, my parents have not installed the software yet, so let's do dis stuff! Also, my favorite character is Heather. Reason: We are so fucking similar it's not funny. I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Crystal was slouching around in her room and sighed. The day was almost through and she needed to get something done... She glanced outside. Her house - no, apartment - was above an unassuming alleyway. Unfortunately, while this fact was unbeknownst to her, this alley was NOT the one where all the drama **(A/N: Get it? This is a TD fanfic... No? You don't like puns? You guys suck)**, so to speak, had been happening.

She got up and yawned. Such a beautiful day, wasted by lounging in her room. Bored, she flicked on the TV and channel surfed for a while. Eventually she got to channel 1, where it opened at a recap of Noah's... no. Don't think about that.

Lulled by the quiet tranquility and buzzing of the TV, she drifted off into sleep.

* * *

_...stal! Crystal!_

She woke with a start. It was still late afternoon. Was someone calling her?

_Crystal Lee!_

Yup, someone was certainly calling her. But who... Her gaze landed on the TV. It was on something... channel zero? She glanced at the remote, still under her hand. It was on the "channel down" button. She must have pressed it in her sleep.

_Crystal, seriously! This is important!_

Her head snapped back to the TV. And in a little box on-screen was... Dextin?

"Holy mother of Palutena, why the fuck are you on TV?" Crystal yelped.

"Keep it down!" Dextin hushed, looking embarrassed. "I installed this channel on your TV last time I was over as a security measure."

"You've been doing WHAT now?" Crystal asked, a little miffed.

Dextin sighed. "Yeah, I know that was messed up but anyway, I think Mal's coming for me."

"No shit, Sherlock," Crystal grumbled. "Is there anything else you want to tell me other than that annoyingly useless piece of information everyone already knows?"

Dextin considered this for a while. "Nope!" He grinned at the expression on Crystal's face. "Have a nice day!" The screen reverted into white noise and static.

* * *

**Heh, Dextin being a little brat. Crystal belongs to That one Mudkip and Dextin belongs to Madame Rodoshe. Question! IS!**

**DO YOU LIKE MEH SWORD? *brandishes sword in your face* IT'S MADE OF FREAKIN DIAMOND!**

**Diamond: WHAT?!**

**Me: I meant the mineral substance diamond!**

**Diamond: I feel so offended.**

**Me: Anyway, do you know where the reference is from? That'll probably give you a clue to what other fanbases I'm in...**

**You know the usual if you got this far! SEE YA!**


	15. More OC fun

**I like suspense. XD Hence all the filler stuff.**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

_A couple of weeks later..._

The small group was gathered around the graffiti wall. Ever since... uh... you know, Noah had been given a proper funeral, which kind of cast a gloomy shadow over the entire town. Once again, it was a meeting place, except that they wouldn't be using it for anything cheerful for a while.

Again, there was silence, until it was broken. "Where's Dextin and Diamond?" Krystal asked.

"I... actually don't know," Kayla deadpanned. "At home, probably. They've been acting strange lately."

"Yeah!" Ebony agreed. "Diamond's started being all gloom-and-doom and bullying random people, and Dextin's just been holing himself in his room, making explosions and failed inventions."

"That's not quite out-of-character for Dextin," Krystal sighed. "But Diamond? The sweet girl who never does anything wrong? That's messed."

"I heard she's not changing personalities anymore either," Kayla supplied. "Messed up, huh?"

"Maybe she's got them under control?" Ebony seemed to be asking a question.

The three started to bicker about what happened to their friends, until Crystal moaned, "Guys, stop."

They looked at her. Something was a little off...

She turned to Ebony. "You said Diamond's been bullying random people?"

Ebony nodded without a sound.

"Crap." Crystal turned away. "And has she been disappearing more and more often, never saying what she's doing, and the like?"

The other three nodded again.

"Well, that's just..." Turning back to them, she added, "Have you heard of Dorlina?"

"No?" Kayla also sounded like she was asking a question. "Why, should we have?"

"No. Diamond's usually uncomfortable talking about her," Crystal said.

"How do you know about her then?" Krystal asked.

"Easy," Crystal replied. "I've been in so many other fanfictions that I know."

* * *

_In the real world_

Pony banged her fists on the keyboard. "LEAVE THE FOURTH WALL ALONE!"

* * *

Crystal scowled and looked up. "You don't tell me what to do, author!" Hearing no response, she sighed.

"That would explain a lot, anyway," Krystal sighed.

"We should protect Dextin from Dorlina," Kayla said, resolute. Receiving confused glances, she added, "What? If you have evil personas, they'll naturally want to help each other out!" Still getting confused glances, she sighed. "And you guys are the ones older than me... Okay, so it's like this..."

* * *

**And after that, Kayla just explained everything, everyone was like "oh" and went home. The end for now!**

**Kayla: I can see why you didn't write us doing that.**

**Krystal belongs to me, Kayla belongs to spider-kidd, Ebony belongs to totaldramadramadrama, and Crystal belongs to That one Mudkip.**

**Question of the day: Do you play Pokemon? If so, who's your favorite Pokemon and why? If you don't, then who in TD is your least favorite character?**

**I like Greninjas, because they're so versatile and have a huge moveset, blah blah blah, and I don't have a least favorite character. Well, maybe Justin, because he's kinda conceited and was, in short, the worst antagonist in history with the sole exception of Mal. What? He didn't eliminate that many people, and he didn't do much. But at least Mal was evil.**

**R&R, PM ideas, and if you flame you'll be sacrificed. See ya!**


	16. Random Things

**I own nothing! Notch, I hate trying to write romance, but oh well.**

* * *

Heather woke up still crying. Tearstains soaked the pillow. Her hair was a mess from where she'd been lying on the bed for the past few weeks, crying. Refusing meals, eating only random bits of chocolate, and throwing her many paperweights that she kept for that purpose at her siblings, she thought about _him._

Ever since that cursed video came out, she had been able to figure out that Alejandro had been blackmailed into working with Mal. She didn't blame him. The "deal with the devil" was, after all, over her.

Still thinking about him. His eyes. His hair. The feel of his lips on hers.

His voice, taunting her through many familiar songs.

_"This is how we will end it~ This game we have played/ This is how we will end it~ Your bill must be paid!"_

What bill? As far as she knew, she never did anything to him... besides possibly kicking him off the edge of an active volcano. She giggled.

Some of these song lyrics actually came in handy. Like they actually fit into the situation. For example, from the same song - only she was the one singing -

_"I'm wedged, in a hole, this isn't right! If I'm going down make it a fair fight! It's beneath you, to abandon a girl in a ditch/ Offer me my dignity, I haven't got a stitch..."_

Yeah, she could sing that, but that would be too embarrassing. And all those songs for the million she hadn't even got to do anything with.

But, hey, she wasn't a wussy. Not that girl everyone can walk on. She popped another piece of chocolate into her mouth.

Should she be able to forgive him? She wanted to, but she didn't want to be the needy one who ran back crying to her boyfriend. Still -

Throwing a thick rope out the window, she slid down it and ran down the street. Her hair was a mess... still, but she didn't care. Not about makeup, clothes, fashion...

Not today. Today, she would apologize to Alejandro and make everything right.

* * *

_Ding-dong._

Dextin opened the door. Standing outside was a very furious Mal.

"Hi little Girl Scout!" Dextin yelled. "NO, I DON'T WANT ANY COOKIES!" He slammed the door in Mal's face, leaving him confused.

"...what?"

* * *

**Ha ha! Anyway, question of the day is:**

**Did you ever want to scream out a TDWT song in an appropriate situation? What was the situation? Why would you do it? And if the answer is no... well... GO SIT IN THE CORNER. Nah.**

**I wanted to go skydiving for spring break, but Mom said no... mostly because the only reason why was so that I could sing "Before We Die". Also, I ended up singing "Oui, My Friends" at my friend because she was in love with a guy I don't like... yeah.**

**R&R, PM ideas, and please follow/favorite! Seriously, you Guests, go get accounts so you can follow instead of checking back every day through your computer's history! And if you flame you'll be sacrificed. That's all. See ya!**


	17. Cody freaking out

**Disclaimer… um… I don't own anything, but I haven't owned it up to this point, so...**

**Sorry for the delay, I have a severe case of writer's block.**

* * *

Cody sat on his bed, staring at nothing.

How could Noah be gone, when all he did was call Mal a "pencil god"? That was nothing, compared to half of the other things that people did to enrage Mal. Sure, the producers forbade Mal from killing everyone on the show, but still...

Someone knocked at the door. Cody sighed. His mom was getting overprotective of him, scared that something would happen now that Noah was dead. She seemed to be determined to keep him away from anything that could hurt him, resulting in her locking him into his room and checking on him every five minutes. This must be how Cameron feels.

The door was knocked on again. "Cody?" his mom asked.

He didn't answer.

Addressing someone else, his mom said, more quietly, "He's in there. Didn't feel safe with the psycho killer on the loose."

Cody bit back a laugh. Mal, the guy who killed his best friend, was now reduced to "psycho killer". How sad.

Another muted voice replied, "It's okay, ma'am. I know how worried you are with everything going on."

His mom sounded like she was smiling as she said, "You're a good girl."

The door creaked open. Sierra walked in, looking around at the room.

Cody turned over to look at her. "What do you want?"

She sighed. "Cody, I'm sorry about Noah…"

He just nodded, then turned away.

Sierra stepped closer to the bed and sat down.

Finally, Cody snapped, "Why are you so surprised? You're my freaking stalker! You already know about my bedroom! You know everything about me, goddammit!"

She pouted. "Well, it's different when you're actually in the room, as opposed to just taking pictures outside…"

Cody rolled his eyes. "I bet you even take pictures of me sleeping and changing."

Sierra giggled nervously. "Yeah, about that…"

"Look, just leave me alone. Why do you think that having my personal stalker would make me feel better?"

"No one else was volunteering to make you feel better, so I took it upon myself!"

"W-what?"

"I'm not just the notorious fangirl you know me to be, Cody. I have an actual personality, and I plan to use it!"

"Okay…"

"Cody, I want you to be happy."

"Ugh, you sound like my mom now…"

"Fine, if you don't want me here then -" Sierra stormed out of the room.

Somehow, Cody felt like he regretted it.

* * *

**Yeah, you know what to do. Also, I'm going on vacation over break, and the vacation will be Tuesday through Friday so don't expect anything from me till then.**

**Question: What's your favorite song right now? Mine is Make A Move by Icon For Hire. It fits in with the later scenes in this fanfic. See ya!**


	18. Refriggulously huge chapter

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I was on a spring break trip... thingy. Okay, this chapter is really long by my standards! I was writing this over 3 days! So grab a snack or something cuz this is going to be epic...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama series or any of its characters.**

* * *

Alejandro was running.

Couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't escape the monster that was his master.

Any moment now, Mal would come calling to have Alejandro murder yet another person who so much as glanced at him funny.

He was sick and tired of this endless, deadly cycle: insult, murder, grieve, repeat.

Running, feet pounding on the road, breathe in and out.

Turning a corner, Al kept running until-

"Stop!"

He turned. It was Dawn, the mystical fortune-teller who could read auras.

"What do you want?" He had not intended to make it sound like an accusation, but his patience had long since worn thin. Receiving no answer, he started running again. To his amusement, Dawn was levitating right beside him.

"You don't need to work for Mal, you know..." she said.

Alejandro finally stopped, since it was getting hard to talk and run at the same time. He replied bitterly, "How could I do that? You know what will happen if I don't."

Dawn smiled. "It's amazing how strong your devotion to Heather is, even when you must commit unspeakable acts to save her."

Alejandro sighed. "I guess I could resign if I wanted to, but I assume you know what'll happen then."

They stood in silence.

"I'll come with you," Dawn offered.

Alejandro smiled. "That's very kind of you, amiga. But I'll have to refuse. I don't want to get any more innocent people involved."

Dawn nodded. "I understand. I'd have done the same."

Alejandro gasped. "Heather. She has the right to know the truth..."

"It's okay. If you want to talk to her, I would advise going to the graffiti wall in fifteen minutes."

"Thank you, Dawn. For everything."

"You're welcome, Alejandro. I do hope we can meet again under less dangerous circumstances."

* * *

He walked into his house. Mal was waiting for him.

"Where have you been?" he growled. "You're freaking late."

"I see no need to tell you," Alejandro replied coolly. "You're not my mother, Pencil God." Mal flinched.

"You WILL tell me, Al," he warned.

Alejandro snorted derisively. "Only if I were your servant, which I'm not."

Mal swelled up with fury. "So what are you then?"

"Someone who doesn't need to listen to you." Mal gaped, then recovered.

"What about your weak little girlfriend?"

"Weak? Well, she won a season of Total Drama, something Your Pencilness has been unable to do."

He ignored that. "I'm ashamed of you, Al. You won't carry through with your deal. And for that, you're going to pay."

* * *

"Hello?" Heather called. "Alejandro, are you there?"

She heard panting behind her. Turning, she saw Dawn.

"Heather!" Dawn cried. "It's terrible! I told Alejandro to meet you here, but a squirrel told me that he didn't listen and went back to his house!"

"WHAT?!" Heather screeched.

"Please, you've GOT to come with me!" Dawn insisted.

Heather whipped around to start running, but Dawn placed a hand on her arm.

"Here! It'll be faster if I-"

The world faded out around them. It reformed a second later in front of Alejandro's house. Dawn staggered, but motioned for Heather to go inside.

Heather screamed.

* * *

"'Teen stabbed in his own house'," Sierra read. She was at Cody's house again, but this time she was invited. Cody flinched, looking up.

"Who was it this time?" he asked.

"'Alejandro Burromueto, age 18, was found dead in his own home yesterday. Sources say that his girlfriend, Heather, had walked in that evening and found Alejandro stabbed. Alejandro was a former contestant of the hit TV show Total Drama, competing on seasons 3 and 5. Heather also competed, and declined to comment. If you have any information, please contact the police.' Accident?" she asked Cody, who shook his head passionately.

"No. Definitely not an accident."

"I thought so too." Her phone buzzed, and she pulled it out. Cody raised an eyebrow.

"Still being a fangirl?" he inquired.

"No!" Sierra said. "I made a blog about Mal and I got a message from someone begging me to update it." She then proceeded to tap out a passage on her phone.

"Well, okay then... Are you sure you're not updating your Cody blog?"

"Of course not... You can check the blog if you want, I haven't updated for a month."

He checked it. Indeed, the last post had been made about a month ago. He groaned. "I never thought I'd be checking a fangirl blog about me..."

Sierra humphed. "Then why are you?"

"Because you told me to!"

"No, I said that you could check it for proof!" Sierra was laughing, but a confused look from Cody made he stop. "What?"

"Nothing... But I've never heard you laugh in a way that wasn't creepy-stalker-ish."

"Oh."

They sat on the bed in silence, Sierra tapping away on her phone and Cody staring at the wall.

* * *

The teens were having a karaoke night. Also, it was kind of failing.

"Right, who's going first?" Krystal asked.

No answer, except for Ebony yelling, "I call last!"

Krystal groaned. "Okay, I guess I'll go first."

As she was setting up, Crystal asked, "Someone explain to me why we're having a karaoke night when we're freaking out about Mal."

"It's simple, really," Dextin replied. "It's supposed to calm us down."

"Epic fail!" Dorlina said.

"Oh, yeah," Krystal said. "That reminds me. Dextin, tie her up!"

He pulled out a huge length of thick rope, and began to tie Dorlina up with it.

"W-what?" she snarled. "Get me out of this right now!"

"How about not?" Kayla said happily. "You have Pit to blame for your predicament." Dorlina glared at Crystal, who grinned.

"Anyway!" Krystal interrupted. "Take her underground!" They started to push and shove Dorlina down the stairs. Finally stopping in a secret base-looking thing, Ebony tied Dorlina to a dentist's chair.

"Hit it!" she called over to Dextin, who pulled a lever on the side of the chair.

As the machine was powering up, Kayla asked, "What's this going to do again?"

"Well, I've been trying to figure out a way to destroy Mal while leaving Mike safe," Dextin explained. "So I came up with this machine and I needed a test subject. Ideally, they would also have MPD and an evil persona. Luckily, Dorlina here decided to surface, and so we can get rid of her and Mal, eventually."

"I'm going to pretend that made perfect sense," Kayla muttered, and Dextin rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, there was a flash of bright light. The teens shielded their eyes. When the glare dissipated, there was another person in the room.

She looked almost exactly like Diamond, except she had black hair and eyes.

And the main flaw in Dextin's invention was revealed: Dorlina was NOT tied to the chair. Diamond was.

"Free!" Dorlina cried. Looking around at their astonished expressions, she laughed. "See you, suckers." Dashing up the stairs, she ran out of sight.

"Well... That didn't work," Ebony sighed.

Diamond blinked. "Oh, hey guys. What just happened?"

"Nothing much," Crystal moaned. "Except Dorlina had control for like three weeks, and we've just released her, in her own body, upon the world."

"Say WHAT now?" Diamond demanded.

Kayla opened her mouth to speak, but Krystal beat her to it. "Hate to interrupt this lovely get-together, but are we going to karaoke this or what?"

* * *

The group was concluding their karaoke night. Krystal, who was supposed to go first, opted to go after Ebony instead, making her last.

"Cuz there's still so much to do, there's still so much to do, there's still so much to do before we die!" she sang. Looking at Robopup, she asked, "Okay, who won?"

Robopup thought about this for a bit, then barked and pointed to Dextin.

"What?" Diamond groaned, while Dextin started laughing uncontrollably. "That's biased!"

By this time, they had been partying until the early hours of the morning.

"I'm not going home!" Ebony announced. "My parents wouldn't like me coming in in the middle of the night!"

The others muttered variations of "yeah" and started pulling cushions and blankets to sleep on. Soon, they dozed off, one by one. Eventually, the only one left was Krystal. Somehow, she had anticipated a situation like this and had brought a 3PS to play PoketBeast on.

Happily destroying the opposition in her game, she was oblivious to the world until -

Mail pushed itself through the slot. Picking the letters up, she found one addressed to her. What?

Riffling through the rest, she located more envelopes sent to the rest of the gang. There was no return address.

Ripping her letter open, she scanned the message. "Oh, damn," she muttered. Smacking her friends with the envelope, she whisper-yelled, "GUYS! Wake. The. Fuck. Up."

Yawning and grumbling, slowly they read their letters. After the first sentence, they gasped and were instantly wide awake.

"We need to be at a warehouse by 11 pm tonight or someone's going to die?" Crystal roared.

"BS, all of it..." Dextin moaned.

"They don't have anyone to use against me!" Diamond said in relief.

"Um... Gina, aka your sister?" Ebony suggested, and Diamond facepalmed.

"Shit, I forgot about her!" she cried.

"I guess we'll have to go tonight," Kayla sighed.

"IT'S A TRAP!" Krystal yelled.

"No, of course it isn't!" Ebony said sarcastically. "Mal's going to give us fluffy unicorns!"

"Really?" Krystal asked excitedly.

Crystal rolled her eyes. "Of course not. Now, let's get back to sleep like we were doing before someone woke us up." She promptly rolled over and went back to sleep.

* * *

**So there you have it! Have you noticed how Mal is becoming Voldemort the Second? Seriously! Sorry about that, but over the break my brother and I watched all 8 Harry Potter movies! I own Krystal, shinxshinx1595 owns Diamond and Dorlina, spider-kidd owns Kayla, That one Mudkip owns Crystal, Madame Rodoshe owns Dextin, and last but not least totaldramadramadrama owns Ebony. The question of the chapter is:**

**How do you like your pie?**

**Personally, I enjoy anything that's fluffy enough by my standards. That means meringues or chiffon pies. Please PM ideas, R&R, and don't forget that you will he sacrificed by Izzy if you flame. See ya!**


	19. SCARY MAZE!

**Hola, sorry for not updating for a long time… Well… yeah.**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

_That evening, 10:50 PM, in front of a huge scary looking warehouse..._

The various contestants walked around in front of the door, nodding a "hello" to others. Soon, a group of teens younger than the cast approached, wearing the same shirt and arguing amongst themselves.

"Whose idea was it to wear these shirts anyway?" Crystal grumbled. Everyone else pointed to Dextin.

"What?" he protested. "We ARE rebels!" The shirts all read "Rebels" and were bright orange. This was met with grumbles and gripes.

More and more contestants began to filter in to the area. But at 11 o'clock on the dot, half of the contestants were still missing.

"What the heck?" Diamond complained. "Don't they care about their parents?" The other people began to whine about it too.

"FORGET IT!" Duncan raged. "Let's just go in!"

"B-but it's a creepy warehouse!" Anne Maria cried. "I bet it's even lock" - The door opened - "okay then."

Slowly, the mass of teens filtered into the warehouse, and the door clicked shut. Except one person remained.

"H-hello?" Cameron called. He was late coming. "Oh god, I don't wanna be left out here alone…"

"You aren't." A shadowy form appeared behind him.

Cam turned. "Oh, hello... I don't think I know you."

The figure smiled. "You don't want to." Dorlina (yup, it was her) grabbed the front of his hoodie collar and growled, "Listen, you DON'T - ever, ever, ever - come here late. And you're now going to find out why." She slammed his head hard into the side of the warehouse and let him crumple to the ground. Leaning next to the door, she waited for the next foolhardy person who dared to come late.

* * *

_Bang._

"What was that?" Lightning asked.

"Oh, I don't know!" Kayla snarled. "Only some other person getting killed, most likely!"

The intercom crackled, and a familiar voice spoke. "Good evening, peons… Well, more of like a good evening for me. Now, I suppose you're wondering why I've gathered you in this conveniently placed scary warehouse."

"NO!" Cody yelled sarcastically. "I totally don't know why you'd get us in a weirdo place that suits the terribleness of yourself and threatened to kill our parents and close relations if we didn't!"

Mal snapped irritably, "Look around, Einstein."

They did. The room was filled with boxes that reached up to the ceiling.

"You will be navigating this maze for a week while being chased after by some people."

"CALLED IT!" Crystal and Krystal high-fived each other. Everyone was staring at them with blank expressions.

"Pony told me and Pit!" Kryssi laughed.

* * *

"Will you two just stop ruining the story?!" Pony screeched. "You're being godplayers!"

* * *

"Um… okay… all fourth-wall references aside…" Leshawna glared at the speaker. "Why don't you just kill us now and be done with it?"

"Chris paid me a million dollars to film this and release the footage to him later," Mal grinned (although of course they couldn't see his expression). "And? It's just funnier this way."

"Woo." Gwen said unenthusiastically. "Can we go now?"

"Fine," Mal sighed. "You have one hour before I send in the psycho killer."

"Ten bucks it's Dorlina," Ebony whispered.

"You're on," Dextin said. They shook hands.

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY?! YOU HAVE ONE HOUR!" The intercom crackled and turned off.

"This is the corniest scary maze ever…" Sam sighed.

* * *

**And so another chapter is completed. The OC's belong to their respective owners. Now, I have a favor to ask. Next chapter is the twenty-chapter special! I'll be doing a Q and A with the characters, kind of like an aftermath but better because you can dare people too. Requirements for submitting a question or dare:**

**- The character you're asking can be OC or canon, dead or alive.**

**- This is on a separate plane of existence so anything can happen! WOOoooOOoooOoo**

**- Be sure to submit who the question's from!**

**- Don't ask anyone to kill someone else or have sex with them! Kissing is okay though.**

**- The characters have a right to refuse a dare or to answer a question.**

**- You can submit the question/dare by review or PM.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE submit a question! Or else we'll have a really junk special, consisting entirely of my asking my own characters questions! I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL WE HAVE AT LEAST 20 QUESTIONS, TO COMMEMORATE THE TWENTY CHAPTER SPECIAL. Seriously, even for you Noah-type lazy bums out there who read this and answer my questions with evasive answers (yeah, I'm talking to you, Alexandria torch!) or don't even bother answering them and reply with the same thing over and over (SHINX) please do submit a question! That's all, see ya!**


	20. 20TH CHAPTER SPECIAL!

**Okay, for real this time here is the special. I do not own anything.**

* * *

The scene opens on a random white plane of existence. Crowded onto it is all the people who appeared in the story, plus anyone who hadn't been mentioned, and the author. Amazingly no one was tearing each other to shreds.

Pony stepped forward. "Welcome to the twentieth chapter special! We have with us here the OC's" - they waved - "the canon characters" - the friendly ones waved and the antagonists grumbled - "the dead people" - Beth and Cameron smiled, while Noah and Al pretended they weren't there - "and last, but definitely least, the bad guys." Mal and Dorlina waved wearing malicious grins while everyone else booed them.

"Anyway, let's get to the questions."

**Mudkip- Alright, questions and dares from Mudkip!**

"Yaaay! My creator!" Crystal whooped.

**Question for Dextin- How did you get so smart? Were you like, born with it or do you just read a lot or something? And what was with those shirts?**

"I read a lot," Dextin smiled. "And for the shirts… well… cuz can?" The OC's all facepalmed and yelled things about how it wasn't funny.

**Dare for Lighting- To speak a whole paragraph without saying "Sha" in front of something!**

"SHA-BAM!" Lightning crowed. "I can do this!"

"Um, Lightning?" Jo asked.

"What?"

"You already said 'sha'!"

Lightning paused. "Aw, sha-suck!"

**Question for Dawn- Were you born with the power to read auras or did you somehow reach yourself?**

"I was born with it!" Dawn said. "I wouldn't be able to learn from a book now would I?"

**Dare for Crystal- To whack Mal in the head with the baseball bat she "borrowed" from a "friend".**

"Gladly," Crystal said determinedly. She proceeded to chase Mal around with the bat while he started screaming like a little girl.

**To Mal- Why do you call the others "peons"? I mean seriously, you're basically comparing them to members of Team Cipher in Pokemon Coliseum/XD: Gale of Darkness. Couldn't you just call them "idiots" instead or something?**

"NO!" Mal yelled, since he was being chased by Pit. "IT SOUNDS BETTER THAN IDIOTS ANYWAY!" Crystal finally whacked Mal with the bat. He fell, cursing.

**Another question to Mal- Why were you such a lousy antagonist? I mean, you only eliminated like two people (one was Courtney, so I'll let that slide), and ya didn't do very much. So what's up with that?**

"Ask the writers," Mal grumbled. "They said I couldn't be as evil as I'd like, since this is being aired for little kids."

**Question to Sam- Being a gamer, do you know who Chuggaaconroy is? If you don't, I'M VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU!**

"HECK YEAH!" Sam shouted. "Chuggaconroy is the most awesome gaming YouTuber of all time!"

"Thanks Mudkip!" Pony said. "Okay, next up is shinxshinx1595 and her horde of questions!"

**Anyone can eat bacon really slowly? Can that be Owen? He'd have to eat the bacon really slowly or else he'll lose.**

"How long is really slowly?" Owen asked.

"Um, I dunno," Tyler replied.

Owen scarfed down the bacon.

"Wait, whaaat?" Pony protested.

"Well, it would be really slow for an immortal god or something!" Owen whimpered.

"True. NEXT!"

**Dare Mal: To play with kids and to get along with them for an day! Or at least an hour.**

A group of kids magically materialized. "Oh, crap, are you serious?" Mal whined.

-Five Minutes Later-

The plane of existence is on fire and the kids are running around screaming.

"That failed," Pony sighed.

**Question Noah: How does it feel to be dead?**

"Well, I don't have to worry about Mal now," Noah deadpanned. "So I'm cool with that… but there's something I miss…"

"Ooh, who?" almost everyone asked.

"WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU?!" Noah protested. Very quietly, he whispered, "Cody…" Then he looked at the computer Pony was writing everything down on.

"Hey wait, what are you doing?!" he yelled. Of course that drew everyone over but Pony closed the window before they could see.

"Ah ah ah, you aren't looking at meh files," she chastised. "Next question!"

**Question Mal: Can you ever be nice to anyone anymore? If not, list a person that you have ever been nice too.**

"Well, I used to be nice to Mike until he cooped me up in his brain because he was _so afraid of me hurting people,_" he said in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

**Dare Krystal and Crystal (Mudkip's OC): To beat up Mal anyway possible WITHOUT killing him.**

"AW YES!" they exclaimed, then started chasing Mal with a couple of machine guns.

"Doesn't that fall under the category of 'killing'?" Beth asked worriedly.

"Nope, those guns are filled with those dart thingies they used in the Capture the Flag game in that Divergent movie!" Pony said. "Anyway, thanks to shinx for supplying these questions. Up next - Alexandrea torch with a couple intriguing questions!"

**To: Mal**  
**First, i'd like to say you are awesome, your the best villian ever that's actually smart! So my question is why do you hate mike and the other personalities? And also why did mike try to destroy you and get rid of you after juvie?**

Mal tripped and so Crystal and Krystal started firing guns at him.

"Now might not be the time to ask," Pony sighed. "Well, he wrote it down here before we started. Let's see: 'I don't like them because Mike tried to lock me up in his head. I hate the other personalities for teasing me WHILE I was locked up. Also, Mike tried to get rid of me because, well, let's face it: Do YOU want a criminal able to control you at any time? No? Good. I didn't think so.' Wow, he's awfully snappish!"

"Anyways, thanks for the questions, Alexandrea! So next is a question from my GLORIOUS brother, brocat! He sadly does not have a FanFiction account but he asked me this anyway.

**Question for Mal: How did a nickname from youtube get onto a FanFiction?**

"I'm afraid I need to answer that question," Pony smirked. "Also, to a certain Wolvesofbeyond454, I think you know the answer to this one. I needed an insulting name for Mal, so I used the one Wolves and I have been calling him, which was 'Pencil God'." Looking at Mal, she added, "You're welcome!"

"Now from one Ms. Sakura Kudo, a question for Mal!"

**Mal, what do you think about movie "Cannibal Holocaust" and do you like Creepypasta?**

"Um… Mal's still out of commission… so I think I'm answering this again. 'No, I never watched it since it's freakin banned, and to be honest with you I never heard of it until you mentioned it. And creepypastas are okay, but I'd rather spend time actually getting things done than just sitting and reading them.'"

"From the unknown uploader, another question for Mal... geez, he's getting a lot of them!"

**Mal: Is your real name Malcom? (If it isn't, then I dare you go on a date with Izzy! What's the matter Malcom, chicken? Buck buck buck buck buck!)**

"No, it's Mallory!" Mal glared. He was finally sitting up, covered with darts. "And no, I will not go on a date with Izzy, since I'm kind of scared of Owen sitting on me and farting for stealing his girlfriend."

"That's actually a good reason," Ebony said, looking apprehensively at Owen. He chose that moment to make a loud fart.

"So that's our special, and I don't think we had 20 questions but oh well…" Pony looked around. "And we're out."

A portal opened up, sucking almost everyone back to the world of the fanfiction that was being written. The only one who remained was Pony, who glanced back to her computer, sat down, and started to type again.


	21. Start of the scary maze

**I apologize for the long wait, I was busy… playing Minecraft. Yup yup. I do not own the Total Drama series or its characters.**

* * *

The intercom crackled off.

"Well, damn, that was only…" Krystal snarled.

"The worst-orchestrated evil plan in existence?" Dextin suggested. "Yeah, it kinda is."

"OKAY!" Courtney yelled. "Right, since you people have NO IDEA WHATSOEVER how to prepare for this one hour… LIGHTNING, TAKE YOUR MUDDY CLEATS OFF RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

"Sha-whaaat?" Lightning protested. "These are my lucky cleats!" He proceeded to take them off and kiss them.

Meanwhile, Harold was hitting the walls. "These are soundproofed."

"How do you know, genius?" Duncan scoffed.

Harold looked hurt. "I read, gosh!"

"More of like playing your loser video games." Harold sighed and ignored him.

Amongst the chatter and arguments of various contestants, the newly-christened Rebels grouped together, hunched in a corner.

"Dextin, since these people are being no help at all, maybe you know what's going on?" Kayla suggested.

"Hmm." He scuffed the floor with his shoe. "The walls are, actually, soundproofed. The floor is carpeted, which is good, since it'll muffle our footsteps. I guess the food and water's in the crates. Other than that, I'm not sure what to make of this place."

"Whatever," Crystal smirked. "Let's go."

They started to depart, until Dawn stopped them. "Could I join with you? B never showed up, neither did Scott, or anyone else that I'm friends with."

"Sure, but what about Zoey?" Ebony asked.

"She's being kind of scary…" They collectively looked toward Zoey, who was walking to the maze by herself. Duncan tried to go with her to talk about something, but she turned and started yelling at him.

"Okay, point taken," Ebony concluded. They entered the maze and out of sight.

* * *

One by one, the contestants started to filter through to the maze. An alarm rang, signaling the end of the grace period, and Dorlina entered the warehouse.

"Finally!" she groaned. "That took forever." Grinning, she pulled a knife out of her boot and lightly ran into the maze.

Only one group can survive, the villains or the heroes...

* * *

"Um, guys?"

"What, Dextin?"

"I can't run well…"

*sigh* "Well, we'll have to make do…"

* * *

**Amen. Okays. You know who the OC's belong to.**

**Please vote on the poll on my profile about how long this fic should be, and you can contact me with the email on the profile too.**


	22. NoCo!

**D'AH! I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR A WEEK PLUS! I'M SORRY! Although, I was kind of out of it for the past week, I was sick. Huh.**

**I do not own ****the Total Drama franchise or any of the characters in it.**

**Note: During the scary maze chapters I will not be doing everyone's POV's, as there are so many people who haven't gone over to the dark side. *switches flashlight on under face like when telling ghost stories* MOO HA HA HA HA HA!**

**I also suggest listening to Make A Move by Icon for Hire while reading these maze chapters. Just saying.**

**Okay, all flashlights aside, I'm only doing the POV's that are completely relevant to the story and will affect your understanding. For example, you would likely want to read about dramatic romance bit than reading about someone simply running through a maze.**

**Sorry for the ****length of this note, go read the chapter.**

* * *

The Rebels (and Dawn) ran through the maze for a good ten minutes before Dextin collapsed.

"Just… leave… me… here…" he panted. "I knew… I… drag down…" **(A/N: For those of you who suck at interpretation skills, on the second one he meant to say "I knew I would just drag you down". I wouldn't have guessed it, so for those of you who suck at this stuff as much as I do, you're welcome.)**

"No!" Ebony said determinedly. She slung him over her shoulder. "We stick together!" Dextin closed his eyes.

"Is he dead?" Diamond asked apprehensively.

"I think he's just napping," Crystal replied. Sure enough, Dextin started to snore. "Seriously? Ten minutes makes him THAT tired? I don't think we're going to make the one week."

"No, he was super hyper when he was a kid and so now he doesn't use as much energy," Dawn smiled.

"Okay, now we need supplies," Kryssi said. "Someone check in those crates."

In a matter of seconds, the team demolished a few crates. Inside was a day's worth of food and water for all seven of them, and a single gun. Instantly, Kayla, Crystal, Diamond, and Kryssi lunged for it. Ebony couldn't do so because she was carrying Dextin, Dawn was generally peaceful, and Dextin, of course, was asleep.

The girls started hitting each other for the gun, bruising and scraping one another.

"Please stop," Dawn said quietly. They did. "If we tear each other to pieces no one will be around to hold the gun, let alone use it."

Kayla looked ashamed. "You're right. Plus, is there even any ammo?"

Dawn closed her eyes. "There should be some in that crate." She pointed, and Kayla kicked it open. A few boxes of bullets fell out.

"Wow… okay… cool," Crystal mumbled. "Now comes the simple matter of WHO THE FRICK GETS THE GUN?!"

"Obviously, the most awesome person!" Kryssi snapped. "And that's me, FYI."

"I know!" Dextin said, snapping his head up and smiling. "The most reliable and able person can keep it. For now."

"Wait!" Dawn said, before they could continue arguing about who fit that description best. "Diamond, your personalities aren't reliable. Sora might decide to shoot everyone… yes, actually everyone."

"That's true," Diamond said sheepishly.

"Kayla, you're slightly impulsive," Dawn continued.

"Yeah, I am," Kayla declared. "But okay."

"Kryssi… um… you aren't really as good at stuff as you'd think."

"I know that."

"Also, you're arrogant."

Kryssi scowled at the statement.

"Dextin's not the best guy athletically."

He nodded. "But give me a bunch of mechanical stuff and I can fix it, no problem."

"Pit would probably forget that she's holding a gun, plus she fights better with a bow."

"KID ICARUS-STYLE!" Crystal yelled.

"And, we all know that I'm not a very violent person," Dawn concluded. "So…" She turned to Ebony. "Ebony gets the gun."

"Okay…"

"We should keep running."

As they picked up everything they needed, Kayla grumbled, "Who put her in charge?"

"I heard that!" Dawn replied.

* * *

Sierra and Cody walked through the maze. Finally, Cody came to a stop.

"We should stay here and rest," he said. Sierra nodded.

"Do you have any food?" she asked. Cody grinned.

"Yeah. I have some in my bag."

He dumped his backpack's contents onto the carpeted floor. Since the previous night, they had ran through the maze, smashing open crates as they went. As a result, they now had a lot of nonperishable food, but mostly things you'd find in a Middle-Ages themed- book. Sierra frowned at the collection of bread and dried meat.

"Whose idea of a joke was this?"

"Probably Chris. Y'know, entertainment."

"Eh." They ate some of the food in silence.

Cody dragged a blanket from the bag onto the side, saying, "I'm going to take a nap. You have first watch."

"What? Why me?"

"Because you're my enthusiastic fangirl stalker and you'd do anything for me," he said in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

Sierra smiled ruefully. "Yeah, I guess I set myself up for that."

Cody grunted and lay down. Sierra grinned, then looked up and down the corridor. They had chosen to stop in a short dead-end, which would make their position slightly hard to defend since there was only one exit, but they had some level of privacy.

Cody moaned and turned over. "Fuck. I can't sleep." He looked up at Sierra. "Hey, Sierra, if I asked you to tell me a story would you say yes?"

She sighed. "Fine. What do you want me to tell you?"

"Why are you fangirl-stalking me? Like, why me?"

"Because reasons."

"If that was what I meant by a story, I wouldn't have asked."

"Fine." Sierra sat for a moment, then started to speak. "I wanted to date someone who wouldn't protest about my stalking-"

"Wow. You totally got your wish."

"Stop interrupting. Okay, well when I was watching TD for the first time, since my mom forced me to watch it due to the Chris McLean part, I was just doing it cause of Mom. So I was thinking about dating someone from the show, or at least fangirling them. I was watching it, no one seemed cute or particularly interesting… until you stepped off the boat. You were adorable, sweet-"

"Can we skip the description of my qualities?"

"I said stop interrupting! Point is that you were perfect. That night, I started up the first Cody fan club. I tuned in every day to watch you try to impress the other girls. And when you said that you would like a girlfriend who was as devoted to you as you to her, well, I thought I fit the bill."

"Oh." Cody thought that over.

"Okay, now it's your turn to tell me one of YOUR secrets!"

"Whaaaaat?!"

"Hey, that story is one thing I never tell anyone willingly."

"Fine." He thought about what he was going to say. "You know about that fan-ship NoCo, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It was real." He smirked as Sierra gasped audibly. "We went out for a while in the guise of 'friends'. We kissed at some point." He thought and changed his mind. "Actually, we kissed lots of times."

"But how come I didn't notice?"

"Well, you were probably trying to find out something else about me like where I hid Jerry the stuffed emu during the time."

"All right." Sierra smiled. "Now, it's your turn to take watch."

"Wait, why?"

"Because we've been sitting here for an hour and we can only rest a short while."

"But I didn't sleep a wink!"

"You were lying down, right?"

Cody grumbled.

"Fine, we'll rest three hours. But now it's your turn to keep watch."

Cody got off the blanket, and Sierra lay down on it. She closed her eyes.

"Sierra?"

"Yes, Codykins?"

"Stop calling me that."

"Okay then, Codykins."

He gave up. "Fine. Well, Noah and I may have liked each other, but now he's dead. So… I might like you. I'm waiting until I'm ready before I make sure of it, though."

Sierra grinned. "Good night, Cody." She rolled over and fell asleep.

Cody looked at her sleeping form. "How come I can't sleep that fast?!"

* * *

**CODY FINALLY CONFESSED HIS ATTRACTION TO NOAH! #NoCo**

**Question of the day is: What song did you listen to when you were reading this? Did it fit the theme? If you weren't, what song do you think would work for it? If you don't know much music, just reread it while listening to Make A Move by Icon for Hire. The link for the YouTube video with lyrics playable on mobile devices is /watch?v=fF2qicuLAwI And if you're a rule breaker like me and read this while doing homework and so cannot listen to it, and also you don't know much music, I'm afraid you're doomed.**

**See ya! -Pony**


	23. Calling Mal nasty names

**Hello and welcome back to the story! I do not own anything, unless someone just bought me FreshTV, which I find highly unlikely. Enjoy!**

* * *

Mal sat around on his chair, bored. He had grown tired of looking at his victims on his computer screens a long time ago, and now he was lounging around on a spinny chair. **(A/N: He doesn't call it a spinny chair, but I do, so deal.)** He looked up as someone entered the room.

"I captured some random weirdoes," Dorlina smirked. On the ground lay two limp contestants, Anne Maria and Geoff.

Mal smiled. "So THIS is the Anne Maria Vito wouldn't SHUT THE FUCK UP about! He failed to mention that she would be so... orange!" He frowned. "I prefer girls who AREN'T as fake as Tan in a Can over here."

Eventually, the two got up, moaning in pain. Mal cleared his throat.

"Ahem."

Anne Maria looked up. "Oh. Just the Pencil God. I thought it was someone dangerous. Guess I was wrong."

Mal flinched and gritted his teeth. "Will you imbeciles stop calling me that?!"

Anne Maria ignored him. "All hail the Pencil God!"

Geoff grinned. "The God of Graphite!"

"The Sultan of Sharpness!"

"The Prince of Pokey!"

"The Leader of Lead!"

"And the Emperor of Erasers!" Geoff chuckled.

"Rrrrgh!" Mal growled in fury. He looked across the room. "Dorlina! PUNISH THEM!"

"I'm not a servant, Fluffle Puff!" she shouted. "You wanna beat them up, you gotta do it yourself!" Geoff and Anne Maria hooted with laughter.

"Fluffle Puff!" Anne Maria cackled. "Good one! Who came up with that?"

"Why, his Majesty, the Lord of Literature, Mal himself," she said, making an exaggerated bow toward him. "All hail the Knight of Write."

Anne Maria chuckled and started up the name-calling again. "The Earl of Erasers."

"I already said erasers!" Geoff said. "The Noble of No. 2."

"Hey wait, that has a double meaning!" Dorlina exclaimed. "The Duke of Doo-doo!"

They all started laughing. "The Prince of Poo!"

Eventually this scaled up to an unmanageable point, Dorlina rounding it out with "The Count of Crap" and "The Sir of Shit".

"WILL YOU THREE QUIT IT WITH THE NAMES?!" Mal bellowed. "I'm going to call my guards in five seconds if you don't shut up." The danger in his voice finally made them be quiet. "Thank you. Now, you have two options. One, become one of my minions."

"Not happening," Anne Maria sneered. "Who would be that stupid?"

Mal seemed to consider this. "Well, someone who didn't like Option Two, which is: to be tortured out of any information you might have, and then disposed of shorty after we are assured that you have told us everything you know." The room became deathly quiet. Mal nodded. "Exactly. What's it going to be?"

Geoff thought about this. "I think... Option A," he said uncertainly. Mal nodded.

"A wise choice," he said coolly. "And Tan in a Can?"

"First, you people need to think of a better nickname for me," she said.

"The Harlequin of Hairspray?" Mal suggested innocently.

Anne Maria rolled her eyes. "Fair enough," she said. "I pick Option A..."

"Good," Mal said savagely. "Now, down to business. The Harlequin goes-" He was stopped by Anne Maria's wagging finger.

"I said, I pick Option A..." she began, making sure that she wasn't going to be interrupted again, "not out of a necessity for my safety..." At this point, a grin was spreading across her face. "But because this way, I can call you names ALL DAY!"

Dorlina and Geoff smiled crazily. "The Demon of Dookies!" they yelled happily.

Mal fell onto the floor, his arms raised to the sky. "FUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

* * *

**I do not own Dorlina, she belongs to shinxshinx1595. The first batch of names are directly quoted from CoGreen20, because I thought the idea of random people calling Mal various insulting names was funny. If you haven't read CoGreen's fanfictions on deviantART, I highly suggest you should, because let's face it, he is the master of comedy (as demonstrated here).**

**Question of the day: What was your favorite name that Anne Maria, Geoff, and Dorlina called Mal? You may also include "The Harlequin of Hairspray" if you so desire. My personal favorite was "The Noble of No. 2" because it represents both pencils (#2 pencils) and poop. XD**

**If you flame, you shall be sacrificed to Izzy. Please review, especially if you're one of the IDK-how-many people who've started reading this from deviantART. Criticism is always appreciated, even if it's bad... Unless you're just saying that my story sucks for no reason. In that case, go away or go in the corner.**

**See ya!**


End file.
